Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to message transmission technology, and more particularly, to technology for transmitting information when the capability information of a mobile device is changed in the Machine To Machine (M2M) communication.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcast. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmission power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
In addition, as the population adopts communication technology, in Machine To Machine (M2M) communication, devices can exchange messages with each other using communication technologies, such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Services (GPRS), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA 2000), 1× High Rate Packet Data (1×HRPD), Long Term Evolution (LTE), etc., to achieve more efficient communication services.
In the CDMA 2000 system referring to Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO) of the Revision F (Rev F), in the M2M communication, the capability information of the mobile devices can be tied up with a Registration Message (RGM), an Origination Message (ORM) or a Response Message (PRM) and transmitted to the base station by General Extension Message (GEM). However, the mobile device may transmit the capability information of the mobile device only when transmitting the Registration Message, and the Registration Message may be transmitted every few days. Therefore, when the capability information of the mobile device is changed, the mobile device cannot inform the base station that the capability information of the mobile device has changed, so that an error in communication between the mobile device and the base station may occur.